Her Boy Friday
by Zgirl714
Summary: Wallace and Veronica close shop at the PacNSac. Isn't it crazy the sort of talks you have at two in morning?


Title: Her Boy Friday

Author: Sami

URL: http/sami. PG

Summary: Wallace and Veronica close shop at the Pac-N-Sac. Isn't it crazy the sort of talks you have at two in morning?  
Notes: Written for harshday and the Veronica Mars Secret Santa. I hope you like it. I'm really sorry but I only finished writing it and I couldn't find a beta

The soda fountain buzzed peacefully in the corner, the air conditioner circa 1970s made whirling sounds from the ceiling, and the freezers were blissfully silent. The dim florescent lights reflected on the bags of chips with their silver Spanish labels sparkling. It was a peaceful night at the Sac-N-Pac where Veronica was keeping Wallace company as he closed everything down for the night. She kicked her legs back and forth, reclining against the cash register on the counter.

"Is it a rule that every Sac-n-Pac everywhere has to have a blinking light?" Veronica asked him idly.

The boy smiled, looking up from the money he was counting, "Five twenties and two-hundred and twenty-three dollars," he said to keep the count fresh in his mind. "I never noticed. But you know what I have noticed. That this place never has any money. Is it just the days that I close? Or is it the store? I don't get why anyone would rob one of these places."

Veronica grandly gestured at the store; dirty floors, blinking lights, and shelves filled with cheap imported Mexican goods. "With surroundings this opulent, you invite trouble. Next thing you know you'll have a chandelier."

"You may be right. I'd better put champagne on tap right next to the Dr. Wells." He laughed and went back to counting and she to kicking.

Mumbling under his breath as he laid down bill after bill, he watched Veronica with concerned eyes. After placing the last stack of dollars in the tray and locking up the cash register, he asked, "Veronica, you do know that you don't have to close with me, right?"

She had stopped kicking and was now staring at a type of Mexican beer only construction workers seemed to buy. "I know it's cool."

"So, why are you burning a hole in my cases of Tecate?"

"Huh?" She asked confused before continuing, "I'm thinking."

"Ah, so, is this classified or can you tell me?" Wallace asked as he typed something into the ancient register.

Veronica frowned. "I was in the boy's room yesterday…"

"You're like the Fonze or something… Why were you in the boy's anyway?"

"Eh, got to keep up my skanky girl image. Anyway, I'm in there and I'm not bombarded by my name and old phone number promising a good time. Caitlin now takes up more wall space than me. The limerick that chronicled my tales with the basketball team is now gone. Why? The janitors haven't done anything about them in months so I doubt they would now. So, again I ask why?" She asked as she turned around to look at Wallace.

She continued, "I narrowed down the suspects. There's Weevil, the rebel without a clause. He's kind of my friend and has protected my 'virtue' before… There's Corny, the stoner with a heart of gold. He's helped me on cases and provided gossip and entertainment in wood shop. And then there is you, Wallace, my good friend and associate. But there is only one person who did it.

Weevil prefers to beat people up and cleaning up the bathroom is too passive for him. I'm not sure Corny can read and he usually stays in the vocational classes department. So, that leaves you."

"Do you know what they wrote about you? All the stuff that the janitors have to clean because it's that bad? You're my best friend." Wallace said defensive. "You think I am going to let the kids who duck taped me naked to a pole write bad things about one of the only decent people in this town? Sorry, if you didn't want me to get involved and yeah, you can take care of it on your-" He didn't get to finished that sentence since Veronica was hugging him

She pulled away quickly as she seemed uncomfortable with hugging or showing an emotion besides sarcasm. "That was really nice, Wallace." She said stoically.

"It's ok. Besides aren't I like your sidekick or whatever?" He asked ignoring the moisture that was not at all tears in her eyes. "What do they call the detective's sidekick in the movies? Their Girl Friday? Well, I'm not a girl… So, I guess I'm just your Boy Friday." He said quickly before ducking his head and picking up a ring of keys.

"You're fine with being the sidekick?"

"Why not? I help you all the time and I have just as much opportunity to get in trouble with you so I at least deserve recognition as the sidekick, at least. I did like the sound of 'associate.' But that's like what Weevil does and I help a hell of a lot more than Weevil."

Veronica hopped down from the counter. "Hmmm, my own Boy Friday, wow, I've moved up in the world of PIs. But don't think we're going to dances or double dates together or anything."

"I don't make decisions of that importance, Georgia does and I just obey." Wallace said with a laugh as they made their way to the door.

"Why can't life be like it is in the movies?" She asked her mood becoming dark. "I mean if it was in the any noir film-"

"You'd be the squeeze and I'd be the custodian. Movies suck like that. All the adventures you have could only be on TV." Wallace said in a final way. He looked around and took a deep breath as he opened the door for her and then locked it behind them.

"Ever since Aaron Echolls got stabbed you haven't been your usual perky self. Talk to me, talk to your daddy, write to Dear Abby, whatever but just let it out. I haven't seen you this down since Troy." She was walking ahead and he had to rush to keep up.

The streets were empty and filled with orange artificial light. It was around two in the morning and even if they both lived in this neighborhood didn't mean that Wallace wanted to be out this late at night.

"Veronica! Come on. Wait up." He yelled to her and she actually slowed down. "Are you angry? Or are you hurrying to write your letter to Abby?" He asked trying to joke.

"Why don't you want to know?" She asked her eyes narrow and intense. "Troy always needed to know. You're just fine with being the sidekick, fine with only know half of the story, and fine with being friends with the school's social pariah. What is wrong with you?" She hurried on in the same soft, accusing tone. "I know some of the guys pick on you for hanging out with me and that Georgia is one of the few girls that can look passed our friendship to see you. Why?" She looked shocked with herself that she had any sort of outburst.

Wallace said with a frown, "Veronica, I'm not Troy or Logan or any of the 09ers. You've been my friend from the beginning. Why would I want to date a girl who fell on her ass laughing at me when I was tied up? I know you well enough that I can take you on your word that I don't need to know or you'll fill me in later. We're cool like that."

At her suspicious look he said, "You think I don't know you? I know that you doodle purse designs in classes, that you love cameras in an obsessive way, you play poker with your dad and love him more than anyone else, you so did cry during Fox and the Hound, and I know that you have such good grades just to tick off the teachers who bad talked your dad once. I'm one of the few people who know that you're a marshmallow! Veronica Mars, I know enough about you that I don't need your secrets. I want to help you but I'm not going to push… Good lord, was that a crazy movie moment or what?"

Veronica was still and quiet before she said, "You're my best friend, too. But if you ever tell anyone I had a girly emotional scene I'll sic Backup after you. And I had better do a background check on you. You just may know too much. "

Wallace smiled. "See, the reason I like you is your people skills. Do you have the stun gun with you?"

"I never leave home without it."


End file.
